ENTREGAS E SURPRESAS
by Fabiane R
Summary: Aquele dia parecia ter tudo para ser apenas mais um na rotina de nossos exploradores, mas eles não imaginavam quantas coisas poderiam acontecer. Reedição!
1. Um dia quente

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

**ENTREGAS E SUPRESAS**

**Capítulo 1 - Um dia Quente**

Era um dia quente no platô, o clima estava úmido e abafado, e o tempo estava nublado. Assai havia dito à Verônica que alguns homens de sua aldeia tinham avistado um vale com uma fenda atrás de algumas colinas, e aquela poderia ser uma possível saída daquele lugar.

A garota da selva se ofereceu para dar uma averiguada, mas Challenger lhe pediu que fosse buscar algumas ervas para um novo experimento dele que só a loira sabia onde encontrar. Finn quis acompanhar a amiga, pois estava entediada, fazia dias que não saíam para viver alguma aventura. Então a tarefa de procurar o vale ficou com Roxton e Marguerite. A herdeira a princípio se recusou a sair de casa, afinal estava quente e aquele clima a deixava cansada, além disso, Verônica lhe tirara muito cedo da cama e isso a deixou de mau-humor.

Roxton para facilitar as coisas preparou o combustível diário da morena: o café. E sugeriu que ela poderia tomar banho em algum rio para se refrescar. Por fim, (e depois de beber vagarosamente o café) ela concordou. Com a condição de que ele prometesse que não iria espioná-la. O caçador pensou em retrucar, para provocá-la, mas achou melhor não o fazer, isso poderia deixá-la ainda mais mal-humorada. Com certeza na hora encontraria uma maneira de observar a _sua_ Marguerite se banhando sem que ela percebesse.

"Então é isso. Eu e Finn nos separamos de vocês agora. Assai me disse que o vale era para lá e nós duas temos que seguir por aqui." Verônica disse apontando para algumas montanhas e depois mostrando a trilha que deveria seguir.

Os quatros haviam saído juntos da casa da árvore, mas agora deveriam se separar, suas tarefas ficavam em direções opostas.

"Está certo, Verônica." Concordou Roxton. "Se algo acontecer dêem um tiro ou se estiverem distantes usem os espelhos."

"Digo o mesmo para vocês. Boa sorte!" Ela respondeu enquanto se afastava com Finn.

"Só espero que essa fenda não nos leve para alguma outra vila, hoje eu definitivamente não estou com disposição para ser confundida com uma fora da lei e acabar indo parar na prisão." Marguerite caminhava e resmungava para Roxton, querendo demonstrar o quanto estava contrariada.

"Pare de reclamar, Marguerite. Aquela vez nem foi tão ruim assim..." Ele sorria enquanto falava satisfeito com a menção do fato.

Ela sabia muito bem à que ele estava se referindo, mas achava melhor desconversar da melhor maneira que sabia: provocando-o.

"Não sei como você pode dizer isso, deixe-me lembrá-lo que você levou um tiro no peito e eu que tive que cauterizar."

"Exatamente! Você deveria lembrar daquele dia com muito carinho, já que foi o dia em que você salvou a minha vida..."

"Você quer dizer UM dos dias, não é!" Ela continuou com a provocação ignorando o sorriso dele.

"É, tem razão, você é a minha salvadora. Mas que tal nós contabilizarmos as vezes em que EU salvei a SUA vida, hein!" Ele quis provocar também.

"Ok, ok... que tal nós encerrarmos essa conversa? Nós ainda temos muito que andar e você está me cansando ainda mais..." Ela deu as costas para ele e apressou o passo, sabia que estava perdendo, então era hora de parar. Ele sorriu vitorioso e continuou caminhando calmamente.

"Pô Vê, tá mó calor e eu tô cansada! Vamô para um pouco..." A garota do futuro falava enquanto se escorava numa árvore.

"Não adianta reclamar, Finn. Foi você que quis vir. Anda logo! Eu quero voltar pra casa ainda hoje."

"Bem que a gente podia pegar aquelas plantas que tão ali, ó..." Ela apontava para alguns arbustos. "É tudo folha mesmo, o Challengar nem ia perceber... Daí ia sobra tempo pra gente dá um mergulho no rio antes de anoitecer e tê que volta pra casa..."

"Nem pensar! É lógico que ele ia perceber, ele quer essas aqui, olha..." Verônica abre sua bolsa e tira um dos diários de seu pai mostrando a Finn as figuras das plantas que Challenger queria. "E essas aqui só se acha numa certa árvore mais adiante..."

"Mais adiante? Pô Vê, tô vendo que eu ainda vô tê que andar muito... E pra que o Challenger quer isso?"

"Não exagera, nós só temos que andar mais um pouco... E eu não sei direito pra que ele quer, é para um novo experimento dele. Ele só disse que o líquido extraído dessa planta tem alguma coisa medicinal, mas não disse o que... Agora vamos!"

"Ah, Vê... Vamô pelo menos nos molha um pouquinho naquela cachoeira ali, ó... Tá tão calor... Até o Roxton falô pra Madge que ela podia tomar banho no rio..."

"Ele só disse isso pra ela aceitar ir com ele..."

"Foi nada..." A garota do futuro dá uma risadinha maliciosa. "Foi pra ver ela sem roupa..."

"Se foi ou não, você não tem nada a ver com isso!" Verônica tenta repreender Finn, mas acaba rindo com o comentário da outra loira.

"Tá, mas então vamô nos molhar um pouquinho?"

"Tudo bem, só um pouquinho então... Nós ainda temos um bom percurso pela frente..."

"Ah, eu sabia..." A garota falou enquanto se atirava na água.

Faltavam poucas horas para anoitecer e o caçador e a herdeira resolvem parar perto de um lago para acampar. Marguerite se senta à beira da água para esticar as pernas, a esta altura o mau-humor não estava mais se manifestando e ela observava distraidamente Roxton armar suas tendas.

Ele estava concentrado e ela imaginava como alguém poderia ficar tão compenetrado para realizar uma tarefa tão simples. Ela sorri. Era assim com qualquer que coisa que ele fazia, era tão disciplinado, tão determinado, que tudo acabava sendo feito com perfeição. Ele era o próprio retrato da perfeição. Os músculos dos braços bem definidos estavam se contraindo enquanto ele erguia uma pilha de troncos que estava por ali atrapalhando, mas mesmo assim, parecia que ele não estava fazendo esforço algum.

Ele parou por um instante e se virou para ela, para se certificar que estava tudo bem, sorriu ao vê-la tão distraída em seus pensamentos. Como ela era linda, era tão maravilhoso observá-la quando os olhos cinza-azulados dela adquiriam aquele brilho especial, certamente qualquer coisa que estivesse pensando estava a agradando. E ele nem imaginava o quanto.

Ela se virou para tirar as botas, imaginando o corpo forte dele junto ao seu e sentiu um leve estremecimento percorrer-lhe. Agradeceu a si mesma por ter se preservado até aquele momento. Não fisicamente, é claro, mas em relação aos seus sentimentos. Nunca tinha se entregado a um homem de corpo e alma como agora queria o fazer. Na única vez que amou, sofreu, então prometeu a si mesma nunca mais entregar seu coração. Depois disso, entregou apenas seu corpo e em troca recebeu prazer e luxúria. E com isso aprendeu muito bem que poder exercia sobre os homens e como tirar proveito disso. Mas com John era diferente. Ela sabia que ele a queria, que a desejava, e até tentou fazer o seu jogo com ele, mas descobriu que acima de tudo ele devotava a ela um amor puro e verdadeiro. E ela também o amava, o queria com todas as suas forças, mas quando se deu conta que estava apaixonada quis se esquivar a todo custo. Aquilo era uma ofensa grande demais para sua auto-preservação. No entanto, agora era tarde, ela já havia se entregado a ele em palavras, gestos e carinhos. Então a única coisa que poderia fazer era ceder de vez e dar vazão a todos os seus sentimentos adormecidos. Ele a amava e tudo que fizesse seria para deixá-la feliz, e certamente se entregar a ele a deixaria imensamente feliz.

"Pensando em quê, Marguerite?" Ele estava muito perto agora e ela nem tinha notado ele se aproximar...

"Ahh, eu..." Ela se ruboriza e tenta se recompor. "Em nada de importante."

"Tem certeza?" Ele se senta ao dela.

"Bem, eu..." Ela hesita e disfarça novamente. "Eu estava pensando e cheguei à conclusão de que as coisas definitivamente só acontecem quando têm que acontecer..."

"Você realmente acredita nisso?"

Ela concorda com a cabeça e sorri.

"Às vezes você me surpreende..."

"Só às vezes, John? Eu pensei que fosse sempre..."

"Você sabe, minha querida, que você está tão presente dentro de mim, que há certas coisas que você faz, diz e pensa, que mesmo antes de acontecer, eu já sei, então isso se torna tão certo pra mim, que chega a incomodar... Mas é claro que isso não é tão evidente aos olhos dos outros..."

"O que? Que eu estou me tornando previsível para você?" Ela se faz de contrariada, mas a menção dos sentimentos dele por ela só confirma os seus pensamentos.

"Você nunca, em hipótese alguma, se tornaria previsível, mas eu estava me referindo à que outras pessoas nunca sabem o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha... E sobre mim... acho que é evidente pra qualquer um, não?"

"Sobre você o quê, John? Eu estou vendo que você não está com a mínima vontade de falar abertamente hoje..." Ela queria que ele fosse direto, para que ela então, pudesse demonstrar o que estava sentindo, só que ele simplesmente estava brincando com as palavras.

"Sobre mim e sobre os meus sentimentos, é claro... E eu só estou tentando mostrar pra você como eu me sinto quando você faz seus jogos..."

"Ah, quer saber, Lorde Roxton, eu desisto!"

"Ótimo, era exatamente isso que eu queria..."

Ela dá uma bufada, se levanta e balança os braços como se estivesse entregando a batalha ao inimigo. Ele ri do jeito dela, sem perceber o que ela realmente queria dizer com aquela frase.

"Ah, vá pro inferno, Lorde John Richard Roxton!" Ela dá as costas e sai furiosamente.

Ele apenas fica olhando sem entender direito porque ela se irritara tão rápido, ele nem tinha começado a provocá-la ainda, mas depois pensa o quanto era agradável vê-la andar assim nervosa, o passo rápido e os quadris balançando harmoniosamente, junto com a cascata de cachos negros presos ao alto, tudo nela tinha um movimento incrível. E os olhos de caçador dele poderiam observá-la por muito tempo sem se cansar, assim como poderiam observar uma possível presa, uma fera selvagem pronta a ser caçada... Ele ri dos próprios pensamentos, se ela soubesse que ele a estava comparando a uma caça... Mas ela já havia se afastado o suficiente do acampamento, logo ficaria escuro e algo de ruim poderia acontecer. Então estava na hora de ir atrás dela para evitar maiores problemas. Levantou-se, pegou seu rifle e seguiu para o mesmo caminho que a mulher que amava.

CONTINUA...


	2. Pressentimentos

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

**Capítulo 2 - Pressentimentos**

Roxton caminhava a passos largos, estava aflito, onde Marguerite poderia estar? A esta altura ele deveria ter a alcançado. Estava escurecendo e o caçador sabia que as chances da herdeira estar em perigo eram grandes, afinal, ela tinha se enfurecido e saído correndo sem nem se dar o trabalho de pegar a arma. Ele não conseguia entender o motivo da irritação dela para sumir daquele jeito, de qualquer forma isso ele descobriria depois, o importante era encontrá-la.

"Vamos Marguerite, já chega dessa brincadeira de esconder. Se você queria me deixar preocupado você conseguiu, então apareça!"

"Vamos, Finn, saía logo dessa água! Logo vai escurecer e nós nem buscamos as ervas ainda." Verônica estava sentada a beira da água se secando e chamava Finn impacientemente, mas a outra garota parecia não ligar. "Essa é a última vez que eu te trago comigo..."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, já tô saindo... não precisa ficar nervosinha..."

"Mas é claro que eu preciso, já é a terceira vez que eu te chamo... FINN!" Verônica estava encharcada, Finn saiu da água se sacudindo e acabou por deixar a outra loira molhada outra vez.

"Desculpa, Vê!"

A garota da selva olhou para a outra e pensou em dizer alguma coisa não muito agradável, mas seus ouvidos aguçados escutaram algo...

Marguerite estava bufando de raiva, tinha voltado para o acampamento ao se dar conta de que havia esquecido o coldre com sua arma e estava pronta para encher o caçador de desaforos. As insinuações de Roxton soavam como deboche aos sentimentos dela, mas no fundo ela sabia que aquele era o único jeito que ele conseguia desarmá-la quando queria falar da relação deles. Mas não era isso que ela queria hoje, não sabia explicar o por que, mas algo dentro de seu interior parecia exigir que as coisas entre os dois se definissem de uma vez por todas, como se o agora fosse o momento para se entregar e o depois não fosse existir. E ela estava ficando com medo de seus pressentimentos, essa sensação podia significar que algo de ruim estivesse para acontecer. Não que a herdeira realmente acreditasse em sexto sentido ou algo parecido, mas talvez ser a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa druida significasse ter que prestar mais atenção em sua intuição. No entanto, para ela, a "ponderada e indiferente" srta. Krux, era muito menos alarmante desconsiderar esse tipo de sensação estranha e irritar-se com Lorde Roxton, contudo, ele não estava ali.

"Aquele prepotente! Certamente saiu pra me procurar achando que eu iria me meter em problemas. Pois bem, ele que fique dando voltas sem conseguir me encontrar, eu não vou atrás dele, quis brincar comigo agora é a minha vez de dar o troco!" Ela senta-se sobre uma pedra se sentindo vitoriosa e percebe que uma forte chuva está prestes a cair. Estava tão abafado e agora já não seria prudente se banhar no rio, já que havia escurecido de vez, assim uma súbita vontade de tomar banho de chuva a invadiu.

"Hei, Vê, eu tô com fome..." Finn estava sentada esfregando a barriga e não notou que Verônica estava buscando silenciosamente por algum movimento entre as folhagens.

"E daí? Você sempre está com fome..." A loira resmunga sem se importar e desconfiada com o que escutara minutos atrás continua procurando por sinais de alguma ameaça.

"Pô Vê, mas eu tô mesmo com muita fome... ei... mas o que..." A garota se interrompe e arregala os olhos sentindo pingos de água caírem no rosto.

"Você também ouviu?"

"Ouvi o quê? Eu senti..."

"Sentiu o quê?"

"Olha pra cima e sente, Vê. Tá começando a chover, e pelo jeito isso vai vira uma tempestade das boas e agora que eu já me sequei não tô afim de ficar molhada otra vez... mas o que eu devia ter ouvido?"

"Eu não sei, Finn. Eu escutei uns ruídos, mas se você que tem os ouvidos treinados tão bem ou até melhor que eu, não escutou nada... É melhor nós procurarmos por um abrigo, pelo jeito vai ser um temporal forte mesmo..." Verônica respondeu ao observar o céu escurecido por nuvens negras e olhando uma vez mais ao redor para se certificar de que não havia nada. Na verdade, desde a hora em que acordara naquela manhã estava com uma sensação estranha, tinha sonhado com Malone na noite anterior, mas o sonho se transformara em pesadelo e por isso precisava afastar os tormentos de sua cabeça. Tinha esperança de encontrá-lo e seu maior medo era descobrir que algo de muito ruim pudesse ter acontecido com aquele que descobrira tarde ser o homem que amava.

"Tudo bem, vamô por ali, ó... acho que eu vi uma gruta quando nós távamos vindo..." A garota do futuro falou se levantando e se voltando para uma Verônica distraída. "Ei, Vê, você tá me ouvindo?"

"Hã? Ahh... vamos então..." A loira respondeu tentando dispersar os pensamentos e seguiu para onde Finn apontava.

Roxton estava chegando ao seu limite. Já tinha buscado por Marguerite em todos os arredores e não conseguia encontrá-la. Resolveu voltar ao acampamento para juntar tudo e se certificar que ela não havia voltado para lá. Então notou que a chuva estava começando a crescer juntamente com o seu nervosismo, algo em seu interior indicava que precisava encontrar a herdeira logo.

CONTINUA...


End file.
